-Lies-
by koolkimoov
Summary: Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was sooo wrong. I got a little sick about the Percy-became-guardian-of-the-hunt-and-blessed-by-chaos or Percy-run-away-and-chaos-find-him, there are all the same then I got the idea of my own chaos story.
1. how it all began

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-About myself-**

-English isn't my birth language; it's French so if you spot any spelling or grammatical mistakes, feel free to notice me.-

**-About the story-**

-I got a little sick about the Percy-became-guardian-of-the-hunt-and-blessed-by-chaos or Percy-run-away-and-chaos-find-him, there are all the same then I got the idea of my own chaos story, I have the big lines in my head but I will incorporate some of your ideas as well if I like them so if you have any idea for my story tell me ;)-

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 1-**

When he drifted into unconsciousness Percy thought it was the end, the end of his demigod troubles like the time the Titans wanted to take over the world and lately the ugly old dirt lady wanting to avenge her giant-half-dragon sons.

I think you get the idea of what demigod troubles looks like.  
He was so wrong.  
When Percy opened his eyes again it was like they were still closed, all he could see was dark and he felt like he was weightless like he was in space.  
"Where the hell am I?" he thought out loud, but he didn't expect an answer.  
"You're in a look-alike of a black hole but without the ripping you apart and spatial-temporal effect it would have on you if it was a real one." Spoke a slightly feminine voice.  
He turned around to face the direction the voice came from trying to find his sword, but being in a dream he didn't have it.  
He spotted a pair of pure white spheres which looked like… eyes?  
Percy found it difficult to speak, when got past the initial shock he asked "who are you, why am I here?"  
What was behind the eyes made a sound, it almost sounded like a laugh. "Typical questions but there are more important things for you to know."  
"What is it?" Percy asked suspiciously, could be one of Gaia's traps or something else.  
"You're suspicious aren't you?" she asked – at least he thought it was a she- but didn't wait for an answer. "Fine, I swear on the river Styx that I don't want to harm you and everything I will say is the truth and only the truth."  
Percy was a little surprised but replied at last. "Sorry for being suspicious but almost everything which visit my dreams is being hostile toward me, now can you tell me what's that super important thing I need to know?" honestly he was being a little impatient, he didn't want to make his girlfriend worry, because when he would wake up she would be mad at him for making her worry and he knew very well that she is deadly when she's mad.  
The figure snapped her finger." Yes I almost forgot. Yes, when you passed out from exhaustion Gaia saw the opportunity to bring you down with her, she accused you of being her spy."  
Percy was shocked at first but then he started laughing. "They wouldn't believe her right?" when she didn't replied his laughers died down. "Right...?"  
The figure blinked and started explaining. "It would have been like that but unfortunately Athena who hates you worse than ever because 'that sea spawn brings down the potential of my favourite daughter, she's too stubborn to admit that she deserves to be my immortal lieutenant because she's still hooked to the brat' so she wants you out of the picture."  
"And Annabeth doesn't believe her, please tell me she doesn't…?" he asked hopefully.

The figure took a deep breath. "she does, she thinks that her mother is always right, Zeus follows her blindly, he's actually happy that he doesn't have to offer you godhood again, your father is arguing but Zeus is the king and he's stubborn, your friends of The Seven don't know what to think, to them you are too loyal to do that but the goddess of wisdom is always right."  
Percy looked angry at his faithless girlfriend but he managed to talk between his tears. "And you, you are here to help me out of this crap?"  
The white orbs moved from left to right. "No. But if you manage to flee the gods I will protect you from their eyes and give you a way to gain power and if you don't die, make a comeback on Olympus."  
Percy sighed and asked. "Why are you doing this to me? I mean telling me what's ahead of me hiding me and all, why would you do that?"  
The figure took a step forward which Percy didn't expect because he was floating in nothingness." Because you're a golden hearted man you have a pure soul, you're what the whole heart should have been but nothing is perfect, even you, I just have to look at your fate, but you're the closest to perfection and I will not let you die that easily. However our time has ran out, you must go back and don't worry we will speak again… one last thing, brace-yourself because your girlfriend is really,really mad…"  
With that the eyes vanished and everything became clearer and he opened his eyes once again.  
The first thing Percy noticed is that he was tied with bronze chains, he looked up and came face to face with his girlfriend standing here in all her splendour her beautiful blond curls, she had puffy eyes because she had been crying, he almost smiled sympathetically if he didn't remember that she believed her mother's lies.  
Then she started screaming. [AN: I don't do the screaming in capital because I think it's too sharp for the eyes. personally it make my eyes hurt when there are too much so I decided to not write in capitals…] "How could you do this to us, to me? I loved you and you threw it all away by betraying me and everyone else, we're done!"  
Percy looked at her dead in the eyes, leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Did you even think about what I'm accused of? I didn't think so. You just followed your mother blindly, you do know that she didn't approve of our relationship… can you tell me what my fatal flaw is?"  
She looked confused but answered nonetheless." loyalty?"  
He wanted to laugh at her cluelessness but he continued whispering in her ear." And what exactly are you accusing me of?"  
"Betrayal" Annabeth said it so quietly it was almost a sigh,  
Percy nodded." A fatal flaw is called fatal because you will stick at it whatever happens, and betrayal is the exact opposite of loyalty, so I can't betray," after that her eyes widened but he kept talking. "I though you would know that but you decided to follow you mother who, by the way wants to kill me, I don't think you love me as much as I love you because if you did then you would have backed me up instead of listening to your mother, but like you made it very clear we're done so I don't care anymore…"  
Percy leaned back as Annabeth began to cry again, he looked around and realized that he was in the throne room in the dead center and that everyone was looking at him with a mix of angered and confused looks, Percy kept a emotionless mask but inside he knew he was going to fight for his life.  
He then looked at Zeus who cleared his throat. "Perseus Jackson you are accused of betrayal toward Olympus, do you want to say anything before being punished?"  
Percy kept looking at him without a word.  
Zeus spoke again "does anyone in this council want to propose a way to punish him?"  
"I'm willing to torture the brat and kill him the most painful way I know, and then we could send him to the fields of punishment." Ares spoke up, Athena and Zeus agreed with him.  
Poseidon wanted to argue but Percy shocked his head lightly, he didn't want his dad to start a war. Percy looked quickly at the other gods, they looked sad as if they knew that it was a lie and wanted to argue as well but Zeus being the king his word was law and they didn't have a chance to change his mind, then Artemis spoke up and what she said really shocked Percy. "Father, I think we have to consider that the boy fought the 2nd titan war with us, he was the key of the victory and he was a great help in the giant war as well, we shouldn't kill him, I propose we just banish him from Olympus and the camps and forbid anyone to visit him."  
Almost every god agreed, only Zeus, Athena, Ares and Hera who hated all heroes didn't agree.  
Zeus sighed loudly. "very well this proposition is adopted, Artemis you proposed it so you will escort the boy to the gates, and as said everyone is forbidden to contact him and don't think I'm a fool Poseidon you and your subjects will be watched closely." By then Artemis had taken her human size and reached Percy, she helped him up on his feet and dragged him toward the door.  
They walked through the city silently, when they reached the elevator he turned around to face Artemis who waved her hand and his bonds disappeared.  
He looked up at her then spoke. "I owe you my life…"  
She managed a small smile. "Then now we're even  
He remembered his younger years when he got on a quest to save both Artemis and Annabeth he lifted the sky off Artemis' shoulders to let her fight. "Yes, I think so, can I ask you something?" he knew it was dangerous but he had to try. She nodded.  
He took a deep breath and spoke. "I was wondering if you, err can visit me while I'm out there" he motioned toward the city below him. "I mean you're always in the mortal world so they won't notice and you're the most unlikely to want to visit me and you could update me of what's happening up here…"he started to feel awkward.  
She looked at him closely as if she wanted to know if he was saying the truth, she decided he was. "I think I can manage," she made a motion with her hand and a silver necklace with a moon charm appeared. "Take that, if you want to talk you just have to take the charm in your hands and pray for me, I will come as soon as I can."  
A big smile grew on Percy's face. "Thank you so much, I would hug you right now but I don't want to be changed in some sort of pink bunny with a unicorn horn…"  
"Hey my jackalopes look cute!" she said playfully. "But anyway, I think we can shake hands." She extended her arm.  
He took her hand and shook it. "I take it that we're friends," she nodded. "I should go before Zeus changes his mind." She nodded again and smiled.  
Percy turned around and walked toward the elevator, pushed the ground floor button and, as the doors closed waved at Artemis.

**-Updates-**

-I think that I will update weekly because of my busy schedule but if I get occasions I'll update more.-

**-Thanks-**

-I would like to thank t0mbr1d, who by the way started his first story, he helped me with my spelling issues.-


	2. Are you kidding me ?

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-AN-**

-today's my birthday so I'm posting earlier for the occasion, don't worry I still plan to post on this saturday. Enjoy this chapter !-

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Are you kidding me?!" Percy exclaimed-screamed.

A young woman who passed by doing her jogging looked at him weirdly, Percy smile and said. "Don't mind me, I'm crazy..."

I think I should tell you how he ended up talking -rather screaming- to himself.

It started on the elevator, Percy was thinking about where he should go, maybe Canada, the middle of a desert where no one could find him or maybe to Maine which is very fine around this time of year.

When he exited the elevator Percy took two steps and promptly collapsed from a sharp headache which would have put the one Zeus had when Athena was in his head to shame, as fast as it came the pain vanished.

"Sorry Perseus but entering a conscious mind is completely different story compared to entering an unconscious mind and it's my first time..." came a voice he recognized as his caretaker-the white eyed woman.

"Aaahh, man it hurts worse than Tartarus, and unfortunately I speak from experience. But never mind what brings you into my head? "Percy managed to say between big breaths from earlier's pain.

She chuckled lightly. "I came to tell you I kept my promise about helping you gaining powers."

Now, he was really curious and exited. "What is it, what do I have to do?!"

"Calm down, before I explain bring out your sword Riptide," Percy obliged out of excitement. It was still early in the morning so they weren't that much people and Percy didn't really care. "Now you can press the button I added on the handle, it makes a new sword of my creation appear in your left hand."

Without hesitation he pressed the button, his left hand started to glow white, soon it vanished and in Percy's left hand there was a beautiful sword which looked like Riptide with a golden handle, a pure black blade with golden, silver and bronze stripes.

The woman continued her explanations. "Its name is 'god slayer' it can absorb the power and immortality of your enemy and give them to you, but in order to do so you have to defeat them, it wouldn't be fun otherwise."

And that is how Percy ended up looking like a madman in the middle of New-York at four thirty in the morning...

He quickly refocused on his conversation with his protector. "Would it work on an enemy I defeated a long time ago but is still incapacitated?"

"You're thinking about Hyperion aren't you?" She asked, he nodded even if he was alone in front of the Empire State Building. "I think it will work if you stab the tree at the around his heart height, now I must be going I'll contact you if there is something you can use for your comeback on Olympus." She ended their conversation like that.

A huge smile grew on Percy's face and he exclaimed. "Central Park here I come!" He started jogging shaking his head. "I'm definitely going crazy..." He muttered.

Percy was now standing in front of the infamous maple tree; he brought out his swords and contemplated the tree. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself while stabbing the tree at Hyperion's heart level.

Nothing happened.

He then took the sword from the tree and it began to glow faintly, the glow began to move onto the sword and the sword was pulled back into the incision he just made.

The sword itself began to glow especially the metals strips progressing from the tip of the sword toward the handle, when it reached the handle, it began to glow a sharp yellow light which covered Percy completely.

As the glow covered him he began to feel not only power but knowledge about how to use his new powers flow into him, his head began to hurt, his vision turned blurry and then it was gone suddenly.

Percy felt stronger; he smiled evilly, extended his hand forward and a yellow flame formed into his palm. "I would like to see Leo's face when I show him I can do this, I think I'll even bring a camera..."

He then turned around and started to walk away heading without doubt toward Canada, the land beyond the gods, just in case.

Percy didn't want to find himself face to face with a god if he lived in America...

**-AN-**

-I'm planning on doing the next chapter one year later, if you have any idea of funny things which could have happened on this one year I'll ear you out,... or read, whatever. This chapter was a little short i'm sorry.-

**-Thanks-**

**-**I would like to thank all the reviewers and subscibers it raise my will to write higher than Olympus. ;) I'm still thanking t0mbr1d (he's writing a very good story here s/8690164/1/Percy-Jackson-The-God-of-Monsters ) for his help with my spelling issues.-


	3. One year later

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-AN-**

**-**I was supposed to update yesterday but I was a little distracted on my xBox so sorry ?-

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 3-**

Yes, Percy DID forget about his mom how she would be worried sick about him being in war against one of the strongest immortal being.

Fortunately he was still in new york when he noticed it, he just had to get back on his track halfway trough the city.

He it his forehead with his palm so hard that it was still red when he arrived at his mom's apartment, he rang the bell and waited, maybe 5 minutes later he heard footsteps behind the door, he heard the door being unlocked, and opened. Now, Percy was very stressed about his mom reaction...

She jumped and took him in a hug while screaming. "Percy !"

It nearly destroyed his brain.

"Whoa, mom I want to be able to use my ears in the future..."He told he.

She nodded, took his hand, dragged him to the kitchen and told him to sit on a chair while sitting on another.

"Where is Paul ?" Percy asked, if he was going to tell everything it would be better if he was there too to hear it.

"He's on one of those week long field trip halfway trough the country," she replied calmly. "Now tell me everything that happened." She demanded.

So he began talking, it turned out that Nico and the rest of The Seven IM'ed her after they fall into tartarus so he had less to say.

When he was finished, Percy's mother was crying.

"I'm sorry," he say truthfully. "But I have to go, I don't want one of them to find me by random, I'll go hide in Alaska** (AN: last chapter I said canada, I mistaken the two, I thank ER3BUS who noticed me this mistake.) **For the time being."

His mother had still tears in her eyes, but managed. "What if, if your banished until you d-die you will die there and no one will know and, and."

"Don't worry too much mom, I won't die, I'm immortal," she gave Percy a 'I don't believe you' look. "When I got banished I gained some new friends as well as new powers, one of them is immortality."

His mother took a deep breath. "you better get going honey, before I have another breakdown."

Percy nodded. "Yes, and I promise you that we will see each other again, even if you already passed away when I come back I will see you."

With that he got up hugged her and walked to the door opened it, Percy turned around to look a his mother and waved a last time before walking trough the door...

-one week later-

It has been one week and Percy had avoided public transports as bus or train he didn't want to put innocents mortals in danger, so he walked his way to Alaska.

Now he was in a forest trying and failing to go north.

'At least the monsters leave me alone.' He though.

Of course right when he think that he heard a loud growl at his right, he groaned and turned to face tree huge hell hound nearly as big as Ms O' Leary.

He drew his swords and tried stabbing the first one with Riptide but the hound took it off of his hand with his pawn.

"I'm really out of practice." Percy muttered to himself.

The second hound pounded at him he rolled and slashed at it, the blow took mark and the hound exploded in golden dust.

When the last Hell hound exploded into dust Percy noticed that where he killed the three hound there was a dark aura which slowly moved toward his sword, the tip of the sword began to suck it, the metal strips on the blade turned as dark as the blade itself as well as the handle, then Percy felt the familiar rush of power and knowledge.

He began to grin like an idiot. "That's going to be much easier to go to Alaska." He told himself as he began to think of the house Frank Hazel and himself stayed in before rescuing Thanatos, he began to run toward a tree jumped and smashed into the tree.

Percy got up on his feet and groaned. "I think I have to concentrate more..."

He closed his eyes focusing on his destination, he began to run his eyes closed and, at the last moment opened them and jumped, successfully shadow traveling to Alaska.

Percy then promptly collapsed, as Nico once said. 'With great powers comes great need to take a nap.'

-one year after the banishment-

After his shadow traveling trick Percy slept two weeks.

Percy then began training in the forest near the house, one week after his wake up he called Artemis to talk, he told her everything that happened.

For three month he trained hardly with his powers and swords calling Artemis now and then and they told each other what happened to the other.

After the three month Artemis began to come by herself weekly. 'She's a good person to be around when her hatred toward men isn't here.' He once though.

After six month she decided that she will train him at archery, on there first lesson she was astonished by his archery skill, it was the first time she saw someone shoot behind him while aiming at the target.

After hours of trying and failing, Artemis began to lose he calm, Percy didn't like that so after his bajilionth missed arrow he decided that it was worth trying, so he picked her up bridal style, she was frozen in shock and didn't even fight back.

He walked toward the freezing water which was warm because he wasn't cruel like that, he jumped in the water still holding her.

It had ended up badly for him, Artemis had shouted at him an promptly leaved.

Percy had called her every days without success after two weeks she showed up saying. "I understand your motives, I forgive you, but don't ever do it again." With a threatening tone for the last part.

Now it was one year later and Artemis kept trying to teach archery to Percy who very slowly improved.

This day at sunset Artemis would show up for her weekly visit.

"Hello Percy how are you ?" Said a voice in his head, which nearly gave him a heart attack.

He quickly identified the voice as his caretaker and replied. "I'm fine I nearly had an heart attack but I'm fine, I'm fine. Do you mind me asking why you are contacting me ?"

"not a all, I'm here to sent you on a rescue mission, sort of, all you have to do is shadow travel and I will make sure you arrive at the good place, now get going you don't have much time."

"O-kay."Percy answered, he was a little unsure if the shadow travel blindly would work, but he began running toward the nearest tree and shadow traveled.

He immediately knew he was on a island, he examined his surrounding and saw what looked like the back of a woman he walked slowly to her, when he reached her was surprised to see that she was holding a baby, by the pink clothe he could tell it was a baby girl.

The woman turned and looked at him, then she said calmly. "She send you didn't she ?"

"Who she ?"

The caretaker, the protector, whatever she didn't told me her name though."She explained.

"I see, yes she send me, do you know why ?" Percy asked.

Yes, she sent you to take care of my baby when I die." She said sadly.

"Wait what you want me to take care of a child, I don't think I can do than. And why don't you ask her father, she do have one, right ?"

She smiled but Percy could see pain in her eyes, she was actually dying. "Ha, yes, her father, thousands years ago he took away our first children and I didn't see or ear of him again until a year or so ago he came back to me, he looked really happy, and he wanted another child, I didn't knew if I could handle another pregnancy but he didn't care when he found out that it was a girl he wanted her to be a maiden but I predicted that she would fall in love he abandoned us and I can't take care of her since I'm fading, so I'm asking you to take care of her."

Percy nodded. "Ok, I'll do it, what's her name ?"

The woman smiled. "It's yours to choose, her father didn't named her and I too focused at keeping myself together to think of a name."

"And what's her father name ?" He asked.

She smiled leaned and whispered his name while putting the baby in his arms, when he ears the name his eyes nearly popped out of his head, he the shocked his head in disbelief.

"He's crazy, but don't worry I will make him pay for what he did."

The woman smiled weakly before starting dissolving in dust and being blow away by the wind.

Percy decided to shadow travel back to the house before the sunset, he didn't want to miss Artemis because what happened would also affect her.

**-Thanks-**

-I thank all the new and old subscribers and reviewers, I would want to write down a answere to everyone individually but I don't have the time, so thanks everyone-


	4. She's your sister

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-AN-**

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 4-**

-I wrote this chapter yesterday and today as some people told me that i should update more often but I so I'll try to update every thow days but I don't know if I can keep up-

-I also wanted to say that I probably wont put any wars or greats battles in that story if I don't have any good scenario and for now I don't. enjoy your reading !-

"She's your sister." Percy had said when Artemis asked who the baby was.

She looked confused. "She's a child of Zeus ?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes a child of Zeus but she also have the same mother as you," Artemis' eyes widened. "Let me explain," the goddess looked really mad at her father. "Not long ago I was training when my protector I told you about contacted me saying that I had to go on a rescue mission, when I arrived at the location I found the mother -your mother- with a child, she looked in pain and she explained that Zeus came back to her a year ago wanting another child, he wanted her to be a maiden like you probably to be the only one who can influence her he would have put her on the council, but that's not the point your mother asked me to take care of the baby because she was fading," Artemis gasped, she looked like she wanted to cry but as Percy though 'she's a strong and beautiful woman, she won't let that happen.' Over this year of meeting and training he had grown to like the goddess very much, but he never told her because he simply cared about his manhood too. He resumed his explanation. "I promised her that I will make him pay, but not now, when I come back on Olympus and I still need something against Athena. I'm truly sorry Artemis."

A single tear escaped her watery eyes while she bit her lips hard.

Now Percy wanted to comfort her so he gathered his courage and proceeded to hug her very carefully, at first she looked surprised but she gave up to her sadness and hugged back.

Then Percy remembered something. "You know she still don't have a name, so what do you think we should name her." It's only afterward that he noticed that he made it sound like she was their child and began to blush a deep shade of red.

Artemis didn't noticed it, she was still hugging Percy tightly. "I don't know 'Celine' sound good."

"Yeah 'Celine' sound good." Percy agreed.

She continued. "But not the usual spelling, a 'S' instead of a 'C', a 'Y' instead of the 'I', I saw it on a birth magazine which gave some names, it seemed good."

Percy smiled. "Yes, Selyne, a original spelling, perfect."

He then found out why she was reading a birth magazine, she is the goddess of childbirth, he chuckled to himself. "You know I found I weird, you being the goddess of childbirth when you didn't experienced it yourself..."

Artemis sighed. "Yes, sometimes I wish I could have my own child when I see people happy with theirs, but I hardly even give my respect to a man so my trust, love it's impossible. I my whole existence I only know one man who could maybe be worthy of it, but, I have been a hating men maiden for so long that it is weird for me to think of being in love.. And now I'm rambling..."She then noticed that she was still tightly hugging Percy, she awkwardly and slowly pulled away.

Percy began to feel awkward as well and focused on the sleeping baby in his arms. "So,.."

Over the years little Selyne had started calling Artemis and Percy 'mommy' and 'daddy', they decided that they would explain the truth when she is older.

Artemis kept visiting weekly wanting to see her little sister but also Percy, as much as she wouldn't admit it to herself.

At five the baby girl knew how to shoot with a bow, she hit regularly the bulls eyes, saying that Percy was jealous was an understatement, he would ask her regularly how she does it. "It's easy daddy you just have to pull the string back and release it, like that." She would say while demonstrating hitting the target straight in the center.

Percy was still hopeless in archery, the only improvement he did was that he was now shooting forward instead of backward.

Now little Selyne was seven and was with Artemis for the weekend as Percy was in a forest in America because he wanted to train with monsters instead of dummy.

He had located a ground of monsters, like thirty of forty after running into single monster which didn't last long.

He waited nightfall to attack.

When he stepped in the clearing the monsters were they all looked at him growling and hissing.

'Let the party begin !' Percy though before running straight to the monsters, when he was five meters away from the monsters he jumped in the air and disappeared in shadows.

Percy appeared ten meters above the monsters and began to rotate with his two swords out, he set himself in flame and slammed in the ground like a fire tornado destroying most of the monster, less than ten were still alive.

Percy set off the flames and ran toward the nearest monster destroying it faster than normally possible, he continued with the next one.

While running toward the last monster he sensed another presence entering the clearing but they were no monster so he didn't worried much about it.

When he reached the monster and was about to cut it clear in half a silver arrow stuck in its head killing it.

'Hunters' Percy though.

He turned around a saw about twenty girls slowly walking toward him leaded by Thalia, she didn't seem to recognize him. 'Of course she don't recognize me, she can't see my face.'

This scene reminded him of his younger years when he was rescuing Nico and that the hunters came to save them.

they had showed up from the forest just like they did years ago but this time the bows were aimed at him instead of the Manticore.

"Drop your swords !" Thalia called.

He didn't do it but he replied. "Hunters, where is Artemis, I don't see her ?"

Thalia looked a little surprised that he knew them as they never saw him, but she answered at last. "She isn't here she is on a solo hunt, now drop your blades !" With a angry tone for the last part.

'Of course not she's babysitting her baby sister.' Percy though sarcastically. "She isn't here ? Good she won't stop me from fighting back if you attack, and no I won't drop them." He called back.

Thalia's face was red with anger, she whispered something to the hunter at her left, she responded by a nod and called to the other hunters. "FIRE !"

Percy sighed. "Why do you have to be such a short tempered girl, Thalia ?" He muttered to himself.

He waved his hand creating a wall of fire in front of him, it burned the arrows to ash.

When the wall of fire disappeared Percy wasn't there anymore.

Next think the hunters knew they was multiples sounds of bodies falling on the dirt ground, only Thalia and the girl who looked like her second in command were still awake.

They were looking around expecting an attack from behind but there were nothing, then between the two hunters Percy appeared from the shadows bringing Riptide at Thalia's neck and God-Slayer at the other's neck.

The unknown hunter looked afraid now. "How,... How did you do that ?" She asked just loud enough for the two other to ear.

"Shadow travel." He replied simply before putting his finger on her forehead saying, "sleep." Her eyes closed and she began to collapse but he grabbed her arm and lay her down gently.

Percy looked at Thalia, she didn't showed fear. "Who are you ?" She demanded.

He chuckled. "You mean you don't recognize this sword ?" He asked removing Riptide from her neck and showing it to her.

Thalia's eyes widened. "Percy ?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded and removed his hood and the cloth covering his nose and mouth.

Now, he didn't expect her to hug him. "I missed you Percy, it has been seven years and whenever I could I tried to tell my father that you wouldn't betray us but he wouldn't hear me, I'm sorry..." She told him.

Percy smiled. "Don't be, I will come back eventually when the time is right." He then took a look at the last hunter he put to sleep, she seemed powerful, he kneeled in front of her and asked Thalia. "Who is she ?"

She looked confused."Leïla Walker, one of our best hunter, very smart, why ?"

"Nothing." Percy muttered, she nodded in acceptance, little did she knew that Percy was being informed by his caretaker about the Leïla, she was very, very special.

**-congratulations-**

-I would like to congrats CourtingTheMoon and Huntress in the Night who first guessed who the baby was.-

**-thanks-**

-thanks you every reviewers or subscibers, it show me that my story is liked and that I HAVE to continue it so, thanks sincerly-


	5. meeting on Olympus !

-Summary-

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

-Disclaimer-

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

-AN-

-I have been questioned about why I put spaces before the '?' or '!', it's simply because I'm French and in French there are spaces before '?' and '!', I'm just used to it.-

**-LIES-**

**-chapter 5-**

Percy had left Thalia saying that she could report back the encounter to Olympus that it won't bother him.

Now, he was back at the camp he had in the forest near the house, he knew that Artemis and her sister would be there practicing archery.

He entered the archery field and called. "Are you girls here ?"

He braced himself and next thing he knew he was on the floor with a seven year old little girl hugging him while giggling like crazy. "Daddy, you're back !"

He looked around and found Artemis not too far away laughing lightly.  
"Seline, sweetie we already told you we're not your parents." Artemis told her gently.

"But, I don't care that you're not my parents, you are my daddy and mommy because you were the one to raise me." The little girl protested.

The goddess sighed, she was still uncomfortable about her sister calling her 'mom'. She quickly changed the subject. "Okay, so Percy how was your training trip ?"

"It went well," he replied then turned to Selyne who stayed in his arms even after he got up. ""now you little girl have to go to bed, it's getting late."

She yawned. "Fine." She muttered before falling asleep in his arms.

Percy smile happily, he wished someday he would have his own children.

He extended his hand to Artemis who gladly took it and teleported the three of them to the now renovated house which didn't looked like it from the outside but in the inside they were two cozy little bedrooms, a living room with a TV and a couch, and finally a kitchen.

Percy took the sleeping Selyne to her bedroom and put her in her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When he got back he found Artemis on the couch.

"You never really answered my question earlier." She told him.

He sat down on the couch at her right, Artemis would have shoot at every boy who would have dared come that close to her but she liked being close to him, needless to say he did too. "My training trip went well, I found monsters, trained and I kind of ran in your hunters, in fact it was the opposite, I was fighting a pack of monsters and they interrupted me by killing the last one." Percy pouted childishly after the last part.

"I hope you didn't harmed them." She told him threateningly.

He was a little afraid by her tone. "No, of course not, I put them to sleep and talked with Thalia a little, and there was this hunter with black hair and light blue eyes, almost grey, her name is Leïla Walker."

"Yes," agreed Artemis. "She's my best mortal hunter, she can even rival Thalia and she doesn't like it."

"Mortal ?" asked Percy surprisingly, then he remembered his earlier talk with his protector. "Ah, yes she's hidden so she probably doesn't have a scent or an aura."

"What are you talking about ?" she asked angrily, she was upset that he knew more about her hunters than herself.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm explaining." He told her. "In fact she's a demigod, a very powerful one but she's hidden by her godly parent because she isn't supposed to live,…" Percy went on in explaining and Artemis was more and more shocked and angry, in fact she was shaking in anger. "…Artemis, listen I have a plan to return her actions toward her and reveal her secret to everyone but we have to wait for when I come back on Olympus."

She sighed loudly venting her anger. "Yes, I trust you will make her pay, she had hurt you as well after all. Now get me out of here, I hate the feeling of being powerless."

Artemis had never been able to come directly to Alaska, she would teleport to the borderline and call Percy to pick her up.

She hated being dependant of a man but Percy always agrees to shadow travel her where she want without arguing so she didn't complained, she didn't had the choice anyway.

They got up from the couch and Percy took her hand and they found themselves in a forest near the borderline.

It was another trick Percy had learned : pulling the shadows toward him to travel instead of going to the shadows, it takes more energy but it's more efficient in a fight, beside he had a excellent stamina so he could do it hundreds time before even breaking a sweat.

"Good bye, I'll see you next week hopefully." He told her, she nodded and teleported away.

When Percy got back to the house he went to bed right away because he was a little tired, he used a great amount of power today so he wanted to sleep.

In the seven years he had been banished he never got any demigod dreams he figured that it was thanks to his immortality –golden Ichor instead of red blood- but this night, in his dreams he found himself in Olympus' throne room with almost all the gods in their respective throne looking impatient.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light from one of the throne, Percy looked at it and saw that Artemis just arrived.

"Now that everyone has arrived, can you explain the meaning of this meeting, brother ?" asked Poseidon putting as much hatred as he could in the last word.

Zeus sighed. "I don't know myself, my half-blood daughter, Thalia prayed for me, that she had very important things to say to us, she should be here at any moment now."

As if on cue the doors slammed open by a very exited looking Thalia, she made her way to the center.

"Why did you called us my lieutenant ?" asked Artemis even if she knew exactly why, she saw Percy.

Thalia started explaining. "The hunt and I made a strange encounter earlier while hunting,"

"If I recall I told you to rest while I was gone." Interrupted Artemis.

"Sorry milady but we were bored to death so we decided to go hunting, we found the trail of a group of monsters not powerful ones so we decided to hunt them. When we found them there were nothing but golden dust and ashes, there were only one monster left and it looked frightened. I killed it and then we noticed the person who was about to kill it, he was really powerful there were at least sixty monster and he took them by himself," now, the gods looked surprised. "I told him do drop his swords but he refused instead he asked where was our lady, taking about how she wasn't there and she wouldn't stop him to fight back if we attacked him. I got angry and told him a second time to drop his swords but he wouldn't so we fired our arrows at him, he didn't even move all he did was to wave his hand and our arrows were burned by a wall of flames," the gods were astonished, Percy laughed with himself at their faces.

"he's obviously a demigod," reasoned Athena only to be interrupted by Poseidon.

"No shit Sherlock, we don't need this damn brain of yours to figure that out." He told her with venom in his voice.

Athena looked at him murderously while the other gods snickered, her and her children had never been so low in the other gods' esteem she wasn't even respected anymore on Olympus but she stood her ground. "As I was saying he's obviously a demigod but I don't recall any gods who can use fire but Hestia or Hephaestus, Hestia being a maiden goddess it leaves Hephaestus."

All the gods looked at him as he shocked his head. "My only child who can use fire is Leo beside my fire user children summon fire from themselves not from thin air."

All the looks turned to Hestia who was poking the hearth, but she ignored them. "Please dear tell me, how were the flames ?" She addressed Thalia.

She looked confused but she answered. "Yellow, almost white, there were so hot that I had to look away."

Hestia looked shocked. She looked at Hephaestus who didn't look much better. "Those are not our flames," he told them "our flames are blue-red rarely yellow never white, please continue your story, I want to know what happened next."

Thalia cleared her throat. "As I was saying, our arrows were burned by the flames and when we could look again he wasn't there anymore, then all happened very fast in less than a second all the hunters but me and my 'second' were unconscious," the gods looked even more shocked. "then, while we were unfocused he appeared between us and had his blades at our neck,"

"How, how did you managed to escape." Asked-interrupted Zeus.

"Let her explain Zeus, if you hadn't interrupted she would have probably already told us !" hissed Artemis angrily putting every bit of venom she had in her father's name.

Percy laughed openly at Zeus priceless face.

The king of the gods wanted to yell at Artemis but Thalia stopped him by resuming her story. "When we asked how he did it he told us that he shadow travelled,"

Then Hades that Percy hadn't noticed yet got up from his guest throne and yelled. "That is impossible, only my children and some creatures from my domain can do that and I hadn't had children since World War Two !"

"Can't you let me finish, it isn't polite to interrupt all the time !" Thalia exclaimed. "So, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, he said he shadow travelled then put a finger on the other hunter's forehead saying 'sleep' and she collapsed." The gods were speechless only Artemis wasn't, she was smiling internally that Percy had managed to neutralize her hunter without hurting them but she was a little sad too that her hunter didn't give more of a challenge. "I asked who he was and he simply replied that I should recognize the sword that was at my throat I looked at it closely and then I saw the inscription on the guard." She stopped there.

"Well, what did the inscription said ?" asked Apollo impatiently.

Thalia took a deep breath. "The inscription was 'Anaklusmos', riptide." She said loudly for everyone to ear it. "It was Percy." She muttered.

The gods had different reactions, Athena looked angry more than ever but she was also surprised, Zeus was quite the same, Poseidon had eyes bigger than godly possible and he had tears in his eyes, Apollo and Hermes high-fived and hugged each other, Hestia smiled widely as Aphrodite and the other were simply surprised, Artemis was smiling as well.

"My son is alive ?" muttered Poseidon.

"It isn't all," Thalia said. "When he showed his face, it looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him all these years ago, like he wasn't aging, like he was immortal, it would explain the weird powers."

Now, Poseidon had tears rolling down his cheeks. "He is immortal, he won't die." He said with happiness.

Thalia looked at him. "lord Poseidon, there is something he said that you should know, he said that he would come back when the time is right."

At this moment Percy felt his mind leave the throne room, the last thing he saw was Athena's face, red with anger.

'she won't know what hit her' he smiled to himself before falling into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

**-Thanks-**

-thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, I appreciate it. Thanks also to the followers it's for them that I write and post every time I can. Sadly no one guessed who Leïla was, it won't be revealed before Percy return to Olympus so you have a little more time and clues in this chapter-  
-thanks to t0mbr1d who keep correcting my spelling mistakes-


	6. Ho, love !

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-AN-**

-Ok, So, I'm writing this at past midnight in France so I might have done some mistakes. In another subject I don't know how many of you have Twitter but I do and if I have some of you that follow me (my pseudo is the same as on fanfiction) I might tweet when I'm writing, asking for your mind, and of course like everyone on twitter tell my life. Enjoy this chapter !-

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 6-**

It's been twelve years since the banishment and Percy kept training himself hard as Sélyne held more and more her own against him in sword fighting, he feared the day she would beat her. She was a genius with a sword she could manage some complicated moves he didn't even teach her yet, he was only saved by the fact that he knew the said moves, he expected the day she would create her own moves.  
Trough the years Artemis kept visiting more and more often -daily- in would most likely be after nightfall, the three of them would eat dinner together and she would chat with her sister about archery and how the little girl would one day beat Percy at sword fighting, earning a pout from him -yeah almost thirty and still pouting- then Sélyne would go to bed and Percy and Artemis would talk about how the little girl grown fast and sometime about what's happening on Olympus, then Percy would escort her to the borderline.

Today Percy was on one of his trips searching for monsters. He was in a city that he didn't cared enough to remember the name, all he knew is that there were a lot of wind, too much to be natural so he decided to find out what exactly is causing all this wind. He searched, for hours going back and forth trough the city finding nothing. He had given up and was walking in the woods to find some other monsters to vent out his frustration when thunder rumbled, 'Zeus.' Was the first thing that crossed Percy's mind, 'he must have found me and want to kill me.' He looked up to see a dark sky, the winds picked up and what looked like a tornado touched the ground in front of him, it was really thin but the speed of its wind was extraordinary, then it took a different shape –a human like shape- and began to speak. "Perseus Jackson, I'm here to kill you as your death is being rewarded by Lord Zeus,"

Percy rolled his eyes. 'Of course the king is too lazy to get his butt off his throne and come find me himself.' He though.

"If you surrender I will kill you painlessly." The monster continued.

Percy rolled his eyes once again. "And what make you think that you can kill me ?"

The monster laughed. "I've been following you since you got in the city and you didn't even saw me, you're not skilled enough to kill me, that's what."

"If you want me dead, then come get me !" Percy challenged.

The monster roared and charged while changing shaped again to a stallion like shape. Percy was surprised by its speed and was hit by the first blow, he quickly got on his feet and took his swords out, he was prepared for the next blow and sidestepped to the left while slashing at the stallion with his right sword –Riptide-, it just passed right trough the monster which stopped to face Percy and whined a laugh like whine and charged yet again, this time Percy sidestepped to the right and slashed with God-slayer and again it passed trough the stallion without harm, Percy was so surprised that he didn't see the next blow coming, the hit in itself didn't hurt, it was the landing in the tree which was painful. 'How am I supposed to kill that thing ?' Percy asked himself then he had an idea, a crazy idea like all the ideas he ever had.

When the next blow came he didn't tried to avoid, he just jumped and held to the monster's neck for dear life, he slowly got on the monster back, he then proceeded with his plan, he plunged both swords in the monster neck and waited for it to explode and it didn't, instead it shocked him with electricity constantly, at least for the ten long first seconds then the stallion roared in pain and slowly the clouds forming his body tuned in golden dust.

Then the dust floated toward god-slayer, 'Whoa, the last time this thing happened it was with the hellhounds.' Percy though and it was true all the monsters he killed after that hadn't any special powers, when the dust entered the sword the strips began to glow blue unlike last time and when the glow reached the handle Percy felt the not so familiar rush of knowledge an powers.

He grinned from ear to ear he was so happy that he almost forget his injuries from crashing in the tree, he did remember when he started to walk and winced from a sharp pain in his left side, probably one or two broken ribs –nothing he can't get trough-

Meanwhile Artemis and her little sister were chatting about archery as always when silence took over the conversation but not the awkward silence, the every-one-is-deep-in-though silence, it was broken as Sélyne brought back to reality Artemis by asking. "You like him don't you ?"

Said goddess was dumfounded. "me, me liking someone. What and who are you talking about ?" she demanded.

Sélyne rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, I talk about Percy, the man who helped you raise me, you think I didn't noticed how you stare at him, how your body language scream that you want to hug –or kiss- him when you come here, how you blush when he take your hand to transport you, haw you look sad when you have to get back to Olympus ?" Artemis was red –scratch that- purple from embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about ?" She asked hopeful that it was some sort of prank and that she didn't act like she was described though she knew she probably did.

Sélyne sighed. "Come on sis you won't be able to ask him out if you're still in denial !" she exclaimed.

The goddess threw her arms in the sky in annoyance. "I'm not in denial, I'm a virgin goddess beside how the hell am I supposed to know if he likes me back ?"

"You ARE in denial and can't you forget the virgin goddess thing sometimes, it's about you being happy with, I quote from you : 'the best man ever.'" Then she began to grin. "At least we're making progress you're admitting that you like him."

She hadn't even noticed the last part of her sentence, it had come out unintentionally.

Sélyne resumed talking. "You know, he's clueless about you liking him but you are also clueless about him liking you."

She looked up in shock at her grinning little sister. "I, errr,… fine you won, I can't deny it to myself it would hurt me more than anything." Then she realized how much she sounded like Aphrodite but she didn't have the time for any remarks because she ear Percy calling out for them.

Her sister smiled widely. "Go get your man." She told her.

Artemis rolled her eyes before walking toward his voice.

When she saw him she instantly worried, he was very dirty and seemed to wince at every steps. "Are you okay, what happened ?" she asked him.

Yeah, I'm fine, probably a broken rib, I ran into some sort of wind spirit sent by Zeus, the damn thing was a cloud and I had to stab him at least twenty seconds for it to die." He explained.

Then she helped him inside and applied a bandage, she successfully restrained herself to stare at his bare chest for more than ten seconds but every time she shocked her head blushing furiously.

After that she started asking him question like 'do you plan of having any girlfriend soon ?' or 'did you found someone that you like ?' every question that crossed her mind except THE question, she decided that it was now or never. "You know Percy, all those years we almost lived together, I, err, developed sort of a liking in you." She explained.

Percy stood there wide eyed waiting for her to scream 'April fool' and laugh at him –even though it was mid November- but the hope and stress in her eyes told him that she was sincere."I,.. I, I think I have too. No, no I don't think," he looked at her dead in the eyes. "I know."

They began to smile at each other like idiots, then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he replied with the same move, she was about to do the same as well when he moved his lips in front of hers and kissed her gently.

Little did they knew that a little eleven years old was watching the whole thing while grinning widely and cheering in the inside.

**-Thanks-**

-I got a lot of reviews after last chapter and I wanted to thanks the reviewers as well as the subscribers, I appreciate it all.-

**-AN-**

-some reviews talked about a child of Hera, I actually thought of it but I'm hesitating so I'm asking for you to tell me by PM (reviews don't count) if you want it to be, if you want it to be a girl or a boy and eventually a potential name. the majority will won the two firsts but I will choose the name I like the most. I thank beforehand everyone who participate.-


	7. Some epic fight

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-sorry-**

-I'm so sorry, I didn't update in a long time, I was distracted with my new iPod, there was tons of homework from school and all... for you to forgive me I wrote a extra long chapter : 3000+k words of epicness, there is a big fight scene, but I don't want to spoil it sooo. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter-

**-LIES-**

**-Chapter 7-**

Artemis had found the fact that she was dating Percy weird at first, but she quickly learned to let go of her hating-all-men self, she became the madly-in-love-with-Percy Artemis.

Sometime Sélyne would tease them about how they acted like a married couple calling each other 'dear', 'honey', 'sweetheart' and I could go on.

Now two years later, Percy had decided that he would take the risk to visit his mom, he found himself in front of her door –if she hadn't moved over the years- he rang the bell and, waited, soon the door opened to show a little boy, maybe thirteen/fourteen years old.

"Hello, how can I help you ?" the boy asked.

"I'm searching for a family that lived here long ago," Percy replied. "Maybe you know them, their names are Sally and Paul Blofis."

"They're my parents," the boy answered, as the Hero's eyes widened. "Come in," the boy told him.

Percy followed his 'little brother' in the apartment.

"Mom, there is a guy who want to see you." He called out.

"Okay, take him to the living room, I'm almost done cooking, honey."

His brother motioned toward what Percy remembered as the living room. "This way."

"So, what's your name ?" Percy asked curiously as they arrived in the living room.

"My name is Mickaël." He answered. "Yours ?"Percy was too busy staring at the pictures which were almost everywhere you can put a picture frame. Finally he heard footsteps coming from the corridor.

"I'm done, so, who is our guest ?" He heard his mother ask.

"I asked him his name but he didn't answer, he just stared at the pictures." His brother answered.

The hero turned around praying that she wouldn't have a heart attack. "Hi..." He waved awkwardly.

Next thing he knew he was being hold in a bear –scratch that, it was far from a bear hug, even a Cyclops couldn't hug that tight, And Percy has experience in Cyclops hug- years of training in tackle/hug with Sélyne saved him from falling hard on the floor."Percy my baby, I missed you so much..." He heard his mother say trough tears.

He hugged her back. "Me too, I didn't know if it was safe to come here," he glance at Mickaël who looked at them quizzically. "You know after all that happened."

His mother looked up. "I understand," she sighed. "Come on, we have presentations to do."

They were in the kitchen, Paul was only coming back after school and it was still eleven in the morning.

"Mickaël, Percy here is my son and, your brother." she explained.

Surprisingly he took it rather calmly. "You're telling me that you and dad had another child before me and never told me." He resumed.

Percy took a deep breath. "Actually I'm your half brother, Paul isn't my father, I was born long before he and mom met."

He nodded his head in acceptance. "Who was your father then ?" He asked.

Percy looked at his mother quizzically.

She sighed. "Mickaël honey, you remember when I told you about those greeks myth ?" He nodded. "All those myth are real, the gods are real and Percy's father is one of the Olympian gods." She explained.

He eyed them as if trying to find sign of lying. "You're telling the truth, aren't you ?" He asked, they nodded. "Can you prove it ?" He continued.

Percy nodded and got up on his feet. "My father is Poseidon so I can control water and some other stuff," he said summoning some water in his hand. "but trough the years I gained control over some other elements like fire,"He summoned a little bit of fire on his thumb. "Electricity," He extended his second finger and electricity started sparkle around it. "Wind," he extended his middle finger and a sphere of visible wind appeared at his fingertip. "And finally darkness." He extended his next finger and pure darkness formed around it. The two other sat there dumbfounded.

They decided to eat lunch together and catch up after.

When Percy told them what happened you could see pride in his mother's eyes as they were tears in them.

He eventually let slip that he had a girlfriend and his mother wouldn't stop asking question until he told her that it was a secret relationship and promised that she would be one of the first ones to find out who the mystery girl is.

He learned that his mother found out that she was pregnant with Mickaël not long after he left, she had tried to contact him via Iris-message but it wouldn't work.

"And if you get that girlfriend of yours pregnant I want to be the first one informed !" His mother as threatened him which caused him to blush crimson.

Artemis had been bugging him since two month that she wanted a child of her own, that it would happen sooner or later and that she would prefer sooner, but he was really hesitant to do that.

Finally after a lot of embarrassing stories and question to both boys it was thirty past four and paul wouldn't take long to come home as shool had ended half an hour ago.

Suddenly Percy felt a weird presence entering the building, it wasn't a monster for sure but it wasn't a god either, Percy's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Mom," he called. "Do you have any neighbor that are, you know, like you when you were raising me ?" He asked urgently.

He could see that she was thinking hard, then her eyes widened. "There is this woman at next floor, she have two children and there is no father, come on I'll show you it's nearly the time the children come home !" They ran toward the door and then toward the stairs, when they got to the staircase door and opened it they saw the back of two children - a girl and a guy - both looked twelve, probably twins. "Hey wait," Sally called, as the twins turned, Percy was so surprised that he fell back, earning snicker from the children, those kids were so much like Nico and Bianca at the same age. "Samantha, Joe, is you mother home, my son Percy and I would like to talk to her." Sally asked with a smile.

"Hello Ms Blofis," they said in sync, then the girl continued. "Yes our mom is home, come on." She said before taking off in the stairs.

Percy looked at his mom. "Children of Hades." He told her.

"I knew they were reminding me someone," she exclaimed. "But Nico is so much older now that I didn't realize that they looked alike." She explained.

When they entered the apartment they weren't surprised that it was completely black or dark colors.

"Mom, Ms Blofis and her son would like to talk to you." The boy - Joe - called in the apartment.

A minute later a tall woman with black hair black eyes pale skin, she looked a lot like Hades himself. "Hello Sally and," she paused. "I didn't know you had another son ?"

Percy's mother smiled sadly. "When you moved here he was gone, I didn't see him in almost fifteen years," her smile disappeared. "We're here to talk about most serious matters."

The kids' mother guided everyone to the living room where they sat. "What do you want to talk about ?"

Percy and his mom looked at each other.

"We're here to talk about the kids' father." He told them.

The three of them froze, the kids looked down sadly, and their mother glared at him.

"He's gone, since before they were even born, he's in hell." She told him coldly.

In a way she was telling the truth, Hades lived in the dead realm.

"You wouldn't understand what is it not to know your own father." The kids explained sadly.

Percy smile. "Of course I understand what you're going trough, you don't know your father, you're wondering why he left instead of marrying your mother, you probably have ADHC and dyslexia too, it's difficult to follow the lessons, you got expelled from every school you go." they looked at him speechless, finally the girl spoke.

"How do you know we have ADHC and dyslexia, we never told anyone ?"

"Because I went trough all that as well," He explained simply.

"And by the way your mom is reacting I think she knew who you father really is." They all turned toward her, she had her eyes wide in shock and her hands on her mouth."You are an half-blood as well aren't you ?" Percy nodded. "Who is you father ?"

"My father is Poseidon," he explained. "Which make them," He pointed the kids. "my cousins."

"Why did you come here ?" She asked.

Percy sighed. "I think they are getting to old to stay clueless and untrained, they need to know their heritage." He explained.

"What do you propose to do ?" She asked.

"I trust their father told you about Camp Half-Blood," she nodded. "If you want, I will escort them there and they will be trained, they will come back in town by next fall." He told her.

"Wait a minute," the kids interrupted. "What are you freaking talking about ?" They demanded in perfect sync.

"My son Percy will lead you to a summer camp he went to when he was younger, you will even be able to contact your mom every now and then but you need to go there." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Yes we must go, our scent combined attract a lot of monsters, and they are close." He explained.

The mother looked sadly at her children. "You have to go kids, they will explain everything there, and i'll see you next fall." She managed a smile.

Now Percy was in a car - one of those new Camaro - driving toward camp.

Percy was preparing the children to run toward the hill where Thalia's pine tree was standing.

"You must run toward that tree," he pointed toward the tree that showed afar. "I will hold the monsters back," the twins nodded in sync once more, they kind of reminded him of Connor and Travis . "When you cross the border seek for Chiron, he will explain everything."

With that he stopped the car and got out of the car quickly followed by the kids.

The three of them ran toward the tree, the twins were holding hands while Percy was following close behind.

When the children crossed the border they slowed down and looked back, they realized that Percy was being held back by a invisible shield.

They ran back to him. "I should have expected that," he muttered before looking at the twins. "I cannot go in but don't worry I will survive, now go and do as I said." He pushed them toward the Big House and they took off running.

When the kids arrived to the house they were out of breath. "I don't believe we have been introduced." Stated a voice at their left. They were surprised to see that it was a Centaur that spoke.

"Hm, I'm Sam, short for Samantha." The girl waved awkwardly. "And I'm Joe !" The boy announced proudly. "And we're new here." They said on their now usual sync.

"I see, did you got here by yourself ?" He asked.

"No, we were escorted by a man," the girl explained.

"But he couldn't cross the border so he probably still is by the tree, but there were hundreds of monsters tracking us, we must help him !" The boy exclaimed.

"Indeed we must." Chiron agrees reaching for his multi-pocket saddle a took out a conch shell that was twice the size of the pocket it came from, he blew it three long times. "Let's see if we can help your friend." The centaur told them before helping them on his back.

While running back up the hill they noticed that they was dozens of kids, from age eight/ten to eighteen/twenty, following them equipped with random weapons, some were even wearing armors.

When they arrived near the tree they were welcomed by a horrifying scene : hundreds of monster standing still waiting for the man - who's identity was still unknown to Chiron - to charge. Slowly campers joined them on top of the hill.

"Stay inside the camp," Percy told them, without looking at them. "I can handle that."

A random camper screamed indignantly, most likely a Ares camper. "We do not listen to some unknown person,"

"Stay here and ready, if he can't handle it then we will do it." Chiron interrupted him, he somehow knew that this man was not overestimating himself.

"Thank you, Chiron." The man told him raising his two swords.

The air was saturated with power, everyone could hear the 'mmm'ing sound it produced.

Sparks of electricity appeared randomly around the man, the winds picked up and circled around him, their was so much moisture in the air that it would have been impossible for someone who wasn't from Poseidon's domain to breath, on the other hand fish could have breath just fine, lastly Percy set himself and his blades in fire, a white fire that was so hot that it started burning Away the centaur beard, and he was like fifteen meters behind him.

The man raised his two hands and the moisture in the air formed visible shapes of water, spears, at least twenty, and then they froze.

Our hero jerked his arms forward and all the ice spears launched themselves toward the monsters.

The campers were astonished, the mystery man had destroyed thirty monsters with a flip of his hand, literally.

Next thing they knew, he was charging the monsters his two swords raised and just before crashing in the monsters he disappeared.

Unexpectedly he reappeared exactly where he disappeared and started slashing left and right killing at least a dozen before they even realized that he was here, he stopped after another dozen and extended both of his hands toward the monsters, lightning came out of his fingertip frying fifty beasts on the spot. Now, he looked a lot like a Sith Lord from Star Wars but never mind, he resumed his slashing killing at least three monsters with each of them he soon summoned skeletons to fight by his side. While killing monsters he came across a huge drakon, he wondered how he hadn't see it before. He raised his black blade and a layer of literally glowing wind covered it, Percy slashed downward and the wind went off the blade, it took a curved shape. When it hit the beast, it disappeared, second later the drakon fell dead, cut clear in half, from the head to the end of the tail. When their was left nothing but the last hundred of monsters he positioned himself with his back to the camp, Percy concentrated all the fire that surrounded him into his palm and launched a plume of flame that would have made Leo cry from jealousy. And then there was nothing, nothing but ash, Percy was standing there, he had sheathed his swords.

"Well, that was fun but I should go," he waved to the campers. "Farewell !" He yelled before shadow traveling away.

Chiron was still shocked by the show, but he was the first to recover, he turned to look at the twins of hades. "Sam and Joe right ?" They nodded - should I add that it was in perfect sync ? -. "Did this man mentioned his name ?" He asked.

"I don't remember." Joe said casually, his sister smacked him in the head while rolling her eyes. "Of course, he mentioned his name, it's Percy." The muttering instantly died down. "What ?" She asked.

Chiron had a sad look in his eyes, he looked at an older camper, she was in her early thirty she had her hand over her mouth and her once beautiful and joyful grey eyes were filled with tears.

Percy came back at the house earlier than he thought, he found Artemis sitting on a log in front of the house with a worried look on her face, when she saw him she jumped and hugged the life out of him. "Miss me ?" He joked but when he saw the worry in her eyes, he became serious. "What's bothering you sweetheart ?"

She looked up at him. "You remember, the other night, we, erm,.." Percy remembered that night all right, she had been begging him for weeks that she wanted to do it, and he finally gave in, he still had those stupids hormones due to the fact that he turned immortal very young, but that's not the point. "Yes I remember, what is it ?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Well, I'm the goddess of childbirth and I can sense when it's going to happen, and I have this weird feeling in my guts that tell me that it's going to happen to me." She explained softly.

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he didn't expect it to work that fast. "Well, why are you worried, you always wanted it to happen didn't you ?"

She smiled a little. "Of course, I wanted it, I still do and i could not be happier but what about my hunter and the gods on Olympus, they will notice my pregnancy, my father will most likely destroy the child before I can even give birth, he will do anything to know who the father is." she sighed miserably.

Percy thought of it for a minute before a idea popped in his head. "Well you could station your hunters at camp half-blood, tell them that you're taking a get away from everything for maybe a year - a sort of vacation - , and for the Olympians, you can wait for the next time your brother piss you off and say that you're sick of him and that he they won't see you before at least a year." Percy raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Percy Jackson," she said seriously, then she cracked a wide smile. "You're a genius !" She exclaimed.

She hugged him tightly, then she noticed how close their face were, she grinned and closed the distance kissing him deeply.

After some time they broke the kiss, Percy gave her a look full of love. "Hum, well, while I was visiting my mom, she kind of found out I was dating someone - she don't know it's you though - and threatened me into telling her if something like this happened." He looked at her sheepishly.

She smiled widely once again. "I'm not mad at you, now go tell your mom !" She told him before pushing him toward the house.

She watched him run back to the house, he was pumping his fist in the air, probably saying 'yes' over and over again, then he tried to do a flip on himself, keyword being 'tried', he tripped in the middle of his flip and landed face first on the stone path. Artemis could ear him groan from the distance, he got up on his foots, dusted himself before entering the house, Artemis chuckled to herself, shocking her head disbelievingly.

Percy looked with worry at the rainbow he just created, he hoped it would work if it was him that called.

He threw his golden drachma in it and the coin disappeared. "Ô, Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Sally Jackson, New York." He prayed.

The mist shimmered and his mother appeared, she was talking to Paul, the Iris message had appeared at her left, Mickaël was looking his way, behind his parents, who were apparently talking about him.

His brother waved at him before proceeding to get their mother's attention. "Mom," she turned to him. "There is Percy in a sort of mist message." He explained simply.

She turned immediately.

"Ooh, Percy, I was so worried, I saw all the monsters that were behind you, are you all right ?" She exclaimed, with worry.

He had always been a little annoyed by her overprotectiveness, but he would never show it, he loved her too much. "I'm fine mom, none of them even touched me, it's ok." He reassured her. "But I'm calling about something else." She nodded at him to go on. "Well, umm, you remember my girlfriend that you found out about ?" She nodded again. "Well, She just told me that I'm going to be a father." He explained.

Sally's jaw hit the floor, not literally but the closest you can get to it.

**-A/N-**

-hope you enjoyed that chapter. you noticed, I think that Artemis is pregnant, this A/N is about the child, I already figured out that it would be a boy, I figured the name as well, but I want to make this story a little interactive, so I'm asking you if you want that there is a twin, or maybe triples, you can offer names as well, in the comments. I thank you all beforehand.

**-thanks-**

-I want to thank every new reviewers, subscibers that joined my readers even though I wasn't updating, I hope most of you will review and tell me what they think of this chapter. I thank everyone of you one last time before I go : THANK YOU ALL !-


	8. Pregnancy, and birth

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-A/N-**

-I got really good feedback after the last chapter about the child, but I'll let you find that out in this chapter. I hope you like it ! I would like to notice you that I will try to keep a weekly posting for your enjoyment.-

-**Lies-**

**-chapter 8-**

Artemis didn't loose time to execute Percy's plan, the following day she had stationed her hunters at camp Half-Blood telling them that she wasn't going to come back in at least a year and that they could practice hunting in camp's forest.

When Thalia was informed of our Hero's appearance the day before, she had immediately gone to comfort Annabeth, who has been crying ever since.

They exchanger stories of when they encountered him. "He didn't have those powers over my father's domain when we ran into him." The hunter explained.

They had finally concluded that he was somehow gaining power.

"Are you going to accept the reward ?" Thalia asked her.

Annabeth chuckled, Zeus, after banishing Percy, proposed to every hero of the Prophesy of the Seven to become minor gods, leo had accepted right away, Jason and Piper as well as Frank and Hazel had decided to live their mortal life before turning immortal, Jason and Piper decided to become immortal at 25, and Frank and Hazel waited one more year. "I don't know, why should I ?" Annabeth replied.

"Because he is immortal !" Thalia exclaimed, obviously referring to Percy. She sighed at Annabeth's questioning look. "When I saw him he was exactly like when he left the throne room, and it was ten years laters, it's obvious that he's immortal." She explained.

"I don't know Thalia, I still have some time to think."

Meanwhile on Olympus Artemis was searching for her brother, she had planned to find him and just walk by him, she was sure that he would lose time to upset her.

She spotted him in front of one of his palaces, he was polishing his sun chariot while flirting with nymphs. Artemis was surprised to see that he could do more than one thing at once.

When he noticed her walking by, he stopped flirting and greeted her. "Hey little sis, how are you today ?" He send her one of his grin that would make blush every other girl, she just rolled her eyes.

'His smile is nothing compared to Percy's.' she thought. "I'm not your little sister, I am older." She hissed to him.

He took a step back. "Wow, someone have her monthly event, calm down !" He exclaimed with fear in his voice.

Artemis cheered internally. "That's it !" She screamed. "I'm fed up with your sick jocks, I'm off, and don't expect to see me until at least a year, and don't search for me either." She yelled at her twin, the last part with a little smirk.

And then she was gone, from his view, and his protective big brother radar, he didn't know what happened but he couldn't see her anymore, like in the night when she wasn't under his sun, but now it was the middle of the day, he should have been able to locate her.

He ran to the throne room - his father palace - he burst through the golden doors, out of breath, his father was in his throne, looking bored. "What is it Apollo ?" He asked with a bored voice.

"It's Artemis, father, she, she left !" He exclaimed between big breath. "She said she won't come back until a year, and I-I can't see her, she's gone !" Apollo explained urgently.

"If she left on her own will, there is nothing to be worried about, she will come back when she want, now out." Zeus replied in a I-don't-care tone.

Apollo huffed and walked out of the room.

Artemis arrived near the border where Percy was waiting, she smiled widely at his sight.

Percy grabbed her hand and shadow travelled to their house.

Artemis' pregnancy had began to show physically very early, but she wasn't affected by the mood swings or morning sickness, perks of being a goddess.

On the other hand she ate a lot, even more than Percy, and that's saying something because when Percy eat he's like a endless pit.

They had decided that it would be Sélyne than will deliver the baby, she had been trained by Artemis for the occasion.

They also decided that the child would be trained with a weapon and with his/her powers as soon as possible.

During the pregnancy Percy had kept his mother informed concerning the baby. "I would like to see him or her at least once a month, please." She had begged him, he had agreed immediately the child deserved to know his family.

Now, about halfway through the pregnancy, Artemis was trying to sneak out of the house without Percy in his overprotective dad mode noticing, he had forbidden her to do any training, hunting or anything that could harm their child, it was just annoying for her not to be able to do anything apart from watching nature program on tv. "Oh, no you don't !" Percy exclaimed getting in front of the door, blocking her way out.

She sighed heavily. "Percy, I just want to shoot some arrows to practice, I can take care of myself you know." She told him exasperated.

"I know you can, but I am taking care of you now so you don't go practice." He said firmly in his best big daddy voice.

"You, Perseus Jackson, are very lucky that I love you so much, if it wasn't for that I would have probably turned you into some animal and killed you then I would have gone to the Underworld, bring you back from death and killed you over and over again." She told him in a failed threatening voice.

He sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry but it's for the best, i'm very sorry." Percy told her sorrowfully.

Now it has been exactly nine month since Artemis found out that she was having a child, today was the day she should give birth.

She was on the couch happily doing her new favorite hobby : origami.

She was making every kind of animals she could think of, it has occupied her for the past three month.

Percy was sleeping beside her and Sélyne had stayed at the house for the past week just in case the baby was early.

She had started to bury Percy under hundreds of her creations as she was laughing quietly.

Our hero began to woke up, releasing a groan, he opened his eyes to see the he was buried under a mountain of his girlfriend's paper animals he rolled his eyes earning a giggle form her.

He quickly got up and grabbed her by her waist beginning to tickle her.

She was laughing uncontrollably when suddenly she stopped, Percy looked at her worriedly, her water had just broke.

She was now on the bed that her sister and herself had prepared last month.

She was taking deep breath to vent the pain that was passing trough her body.

Percy sat beside her supportingly holding her hand.

She screamed, it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, she was holding her boyfriend's hand tightly, she wouldn't be surprised if she had broke some of his fingers.

"I think I see the head !" Sélyne called excitedly. "Keep pushing !" She told her.

Artemis did as she was told, she gripped Percy's hand very tightly as she screamed one more time.

One of his finger snapped from her hold, he groaned painfully but he didn't say anything, Artemis was in much more pain than that, he had to support her.

After a time that seemed like hours, their child was almost born.

"One more time, and it will be done !" Sélyne shouted.

Artemis cried in pain once again and then they heard another cry, a baby cry.

Percy took a look at his girlfriend and she had tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

Sélyne handed Percy his child. "It's a boy." She told him with a wide smile.

He turned toward Artemis who quickly took the newborn in her arms, the baby slowly opened his eyes, greens eyes, very much like Percy's own "What will be his name ?" She whispered.

He smiled proudly at his son. "What about Théo ?" He asked.

Artemis kissed her son on the forehead. "Perfect." She replied simply. Then out of nowhere she screamed in pain again.

Sélyne, who was watching the two of them quickly hurried back to see what was happening while Percy took back his son in his arms. "Oh my god, there is another one !"she exclaimed.

Her sister's eyes widened in shock then they quickly closed tightly as another wave of pain hit her.

Percy stood there his mouth wide open and his newborn son in his arms.

**-A/N-**

-You have noticed that I have opted for the more-than-one-child option, I havn't chosed between twins and triples though, I hope all of you readers review to tell me witch you liked the most.-

**-Thanks-**

-I thank all the reviewers very much, as well as all the new and old subscibers for supporting my work, it helps me very much in my writing.-


	9. childhood

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-A/N-**

**-**hello everyone I'm back for another chapter, the ninth, I won't spoil it but I will say that the two or three next chapters will most likely be centered on the kids. for the twin-or-triple thing, the twins won, there was twice more people that wanted twins than triple so it twin, though I'm a little disapointed. enjoy this chapter :D -

**-Lies-**

**-chapter 9-**

Sky was born exactly nineteen minutes after her older twin.

As soon as the couple found out it was a girl, they both knew that she would have her father wrapped around her little finger.

Today the twins were one week old and Percy willingly hadn't told his mother yet, he wanted to visit her personally.

He had planned to visit her with Artemis after sunset obviously, so her own twin couldn't found her.

They had each one of the twins in their arms and were waiting for the Blowfis family to open their door, finally he heard the 'clic' of the door being unlocked.

He found himself facing his mom who had her eyes wide seeing the little girl in his arms, she hadn't noticed Artemis yet. "Hey mom, can we come in ?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded furiously, opening the door wider.

She observed her son walk in with his child in his arms.

She was so happy for him, he was finally having a happy moment in his life.

And then she saw for the first time the beautiful woman following him with another baby in her arms, she was without doubt his girlfriend, Artemis nodded at her softly, careful not to wake her child.

Sally was very much shocked, her son had always told her that his relationship was a secret and that he couldn't tell her his lover's name, he always had a sad expression on his face while telling her that, she had figured that he really wanted him to know who she was.

They walked in the living room where Mickaël - Percy's little brother - was watching TV with his father.

The little boy looked up as he heard footsteps coming, when he saw his brother a huge smile crept on his face. He had only met him once but he really liked him, he was so carefree, and he was humorous too. "Hey big brother, long time no see." He greeted him cheerfully.

Paul was surprised, he didn't expected his stepson to come personally, he hugged him lightly seeing that he was carrying a baby, his baby. "Hello Percy, it's good to see you again." He told him.

Percy nodded. "It's good to see you guys too," He told them truthfully as he wrapped his arm around Artemis' waist. "Now I would like to introduce you to the new addition to our family," he looked at his girlfriend who was also looking at him. "Our children, Theo and Sky." Nodding toward Artemis' arms and his own.

Sally rushed toward Artemis. "Can I hold him ?" She asked gently, Artemis nodded and she took the child in her arms

A single tear escaped her eyes, she was finally a grandmother. "Are they causing you trouble to sleep ?" She whispered.

Artemis shocked her head. "Not really, they eat three time more than I ever expected plus they are very heavy sleeper so they don't woke up at night, both of those traits are obviously inherited from their father." She answered, the last part with a little chuckle gesturing to her boyfriend who was currently introducing his now awake daughter to her uncle and grandfather.

Sally laughed lightly. "Yes, when he was a baby I used to have trouble waking him up, he is really a heavy sleeper." She agreed with Artemis.

Hours passed by and it was now early in the morning, the couple had to go, they said a last goodbye. "I promise you will have the occasion to take care of them, mom." Percy told his mother.

"I certainly hope so." she had replied simply.

Percy nodded before grabbing his lover's hand and shadow traveling away. "It still bother me how he manage to do that." Paul wondered aloud.

Years passed quickly, the kids turned out to be very clever and stealthy like their mother.

Theo looked like his father without the black hair, he had lighter ones, like a mix of his parents, while Sky looked exactly like her father, same hair, same eyes, but she had extra brain too.

The little boy proved himself as a master archer while he could wield a sword correctly, his sister, on the other hand was a master with a light sword, an was very good with a bow, she trained with both Percy and Sélyne.

At seven their mother took them out for their first hunt, which was a success, they had took down a pack of hellhound with their bows only.

They were also very good at school, they had top grades nearly in every subjects.

Now our couple was discussing about serious matters while the kids were at school and Sélyne was out. "Your father is worried, Oceanus is growing stronger, he have a hard time stopping his hurricanes to hit New York. Beside the entire council is worried about the trouble the demigods are creating, they still think that the other camp is responsible of your 'betrayal'" she told him, making a quote gesture with her last word.

A little explanation is I order.

When Percy's friends from the prophecy of the seven turned immortal, there wasn't anything left to keep order between the two camps, so they began to blame each other for Percy's supposed betrayal, greek thinking that the romans changed him and romans thinking that every greek was like him, in other words it was a mess and the gods couldn't really do anything about it. "I think I will help my father with Oceanus while you can convince your father to do something with the camps before the begin to fight, my mother would be really happy to take care of the kids for some time." He told her with confidence.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah it's the last day of school for them anyway, they will spend the first week of the summer with your mom and you," she said poking him in the chest. "Will be careful when you are down there."

Percy looked at her, she had a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry, I will be fine, the sea is my element, plus I love you too much to leave you." He said with a big smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

As they were about to kiss, they heard the door open and be slammed shut, followed by the loud whispers of the twins, Percy rolled his eyes while Artemis glared at the door they were most likely going to come in by.

As they entered the living room they met the annoyed glare of their mother. They looked at each other both with a grin on their lips. "Are we interrupting something ?" They asked teasingly.

"Aren't you two early ?" Artemis countered.

They looked at each other again. "Well," Sky began. "We were playing soccer in Sport and then those horrible giants - laestri-something - attacked us, we killed them easily but they had the time to destroy the locker room and the teacher thought it was us, so we got expelled." She explained.

Her brother nodded in confirmation.

Percy sighed. "It's ok, now it's the holidays and you're going to spend some time at my mom's," he explained. "Go pack your things I will drop you there."

The kids nodded and ran out smiling widely, their grandmother was awesome.

When they ran out Artemis quickly got on Percy's lap. "So," she said sweetly. "Where were we ?"

Percy had dropped his kids at sally's place a little over two hours ago, they were currently watching TV while she was cooking her now famous blue cookies.

The twins were the last thing that animated her and her husband's lives, her other son has gone to study in Europa so her house was usually very quiet.

When the bell rang she was a little suspicious, she wasn't waiting anyone.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Annabeth.

Annabeth had finally decided that she would take the gods offer, she had gone to visit her family and lastly Percy's mother, Sally.

When the door opened Sally had a surprised look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't call before coming but I wanted to tell you something," but she was interrupted by a loud protesting moan followed by a girly giggle, she then heard footsteps coming toward them. "Grandma !" A child voice called. "Sky took the remote and switched to a cheesy romance in the middle of my movie." The sentence finished and a kid came in view.

Her breath was caught, this kid looked just like Percy when she first met him, only his hair was lighter.

Her mind raced as well, the kid had called Sally 'grandma' and Mickaël was too young to have kids that old, and Sally only had one other child, Percy.

Slowly it dawned on her, the kid was Percy's child.

Sally wasn't prepared for that, she always had found an excuse to refuse any visit while she was taking care of her grandchildren, but now she couldn't do anything.

She watched helplessly as Annabeth's eyes widened, she had obviously found out.

**-A/N-**

-well, I hope you liked this chapter, if so, you can always tell me what you think of it in a review, I always apreciate it. you may have guessed it, if there is any fights it will be greek against romans with Percy playing peacemaker, I didn't felt that the whole Kronos-and-the-titans-are-back-again thing would be very realistic, so I took something else.-

**-Thanks-**

-I, as always thank all the reviewers and followers both new and old ones for supporting me, I apreciate it.-


	10. fight underseas

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-A/N-**

-Here is another chapter you all, I hope you'll enjoy it :D-

**-lies-**

**-Chapter 10-**

After dropping his kids at his mom's, Percy headed toward the sea. He hadn't been there in a long time, but it felt like his home as it always did.

Acording to what Artemis had said, Oceanus was quit close to his father's palace, but he hadn't attacked yet.

As he swam deeper in the cold see, he began to see the lights of his father's Palace. It was still being fixed after the last Titan war, but it still breathtaking.

Percy cold feel the army of monsters heading toward the city, he could also feel his father's army being prepared. He quickly concluded that his father army was outnombered 3 to 1.

he decided to head directly toward the advancing ennemy army. Maybe he could surprise them.

Percy found himself staring at the gigantic army leaded by the hugly titan, he didn't know what to do to help his father, when he suddently had an idea, the probably-going-to-kill-him-but-still-genial kind of idea of which he had the secret. He carefully aproached the titan's army. "Hey Oceanus," he called (if it was even possible in water.) "I have a proposition for you."

Oceanus eyed him. "Perseus Jackson, Poseidon spawn, I though you died after my mother got you banished from Olympus, but nevermind what is your proposition ?"

Percy ignored the comment about his 'banishement'. "I know that you outnomber my father's army, and that you will certainly win that war. I'm here to defy you in a one versus one duel between you and me, if I win your monsters will scater and I will bring you at my father's feet, and if you win I will most likely be dead, and you will be able to take control of the oceans at your will."

The titan laughed, he laughed hard, but when he saw the seriousness in the son of Poseidon expression he stopped. "Very well, I need a warm up before the real fight anyway." he chuckled.

"You have to swear on the Styx that your monsters will disapear if I win." Percy informed the titan matter-of-factly.

The titan sighed. "fine, I swear on the Styx that my monsters will scater if you win."

With that, both Immortals drew their swords, his double snake long sword for Oceanus, and riptide for Percy. He didn't want to show his full power yet. They exchanged some blows, the sound of thunder was heard with each of them, yet neither of them seemed to bend under the other's force. Percy was kind of disapointed, he though the titan Oceanus would be stronger, he was acctually looking foward at fighting him in battle, but he was still on guard, the titan could be doing the same as he : hiding most of his powers away for later. The titan seemed troubled by the streigh that the son of Poseidon was showing, it was more than any demigod he had ever seen.

They exchanged some more blows and Percy finally hit his opponent, in the thigh, but as soon as his blade was out of the wound the water healed it. The titan chuckled. "As long as I am in water, I am invincible and there is water for miles above us, you have no chance."

Percy was happy he trained on his new move, a combinaison of both his water powers and wind powers. He began to spin while focusing on the water around him, pushing it away, as soon as there was enought room he created a sphere of wind where there was once water, he then proceeded to extend his sphere of wind. When it reached the orrorstuck titan he visibly paled, he had been cut off his only source of power. Our hero smirked and went back into attacking the titan. Oceanus had soon been hit once then twice, he was visible weakened. Percy decided that it wasn't worth wasting his time, he feinted on the left before totally turning around delivering a wild slach at his opponent, taking away his armed arm. The titan roared in pain, Percy quickly delivered a last blow to the titan's stomac, just for fun, before bringing his sword at his neck. He had won.

As sworn, the army disapeared as percy got the titan on his feet before taking off flying in his wind sphere holding the now unconcious titan by the hairs. he flew toward what he remembered as the millitary headquarter, where his father will most likely be.

As Percy entered the room everyone and everything fell silent, and every eyes turned toward the man that was carying the motionless body of the titan. Percy walked calmly toward his father who had his eyes as wide as godly possible, and it was much more than normal.

The god of the seas began to cry as he saw his favorite son walk toward him, he hadn't even noticed that he was dragging an unconsious titan with him, he only aknowledged it when said titan was thrown at his feet. "Hey dad." His son greeted him.

Poseidon tackled his son in a hug, a very thigh one, but the hero was used to very thigh hug by now. "Percy, my son, I missed you. How did you get here ? How did you defeat Oceanus ?" The god asked.

Now Percy noticed that his father had tears in his eyes. "I missed you too dad," he told him. "And to answer your question, the titan wasn't that strong, he underestimated me and I overestimated him. As for how I got here, well, I still have contacts on Olympus and I figured you would need some help."

The god smiled proudly at his son. "What about his army ?" He asked.

"Well, we had a duel and the fool sworn on the Styx that if I won his army would retreat." Percy exlplained.

The god hugged his son once more. "I'm so proud of you son." He told him.

"Dad ?" The god looked at his son. "We still need to decide what to do with him." he said pointing to the unconcious titan.

The god smiled once again at his son. "You bested him so you get to decide what to do with him." He patted the hero on the shoulder.

Percy nodded. "I'll make sure that he don't bother you ever again." he said before bringing out his swords. He drove Riptide trough the titan's shoulder, it effectively woke him up, Percy used his sword to stand Oceanus up. He brought out God-Slayer, the titan eyed the blade fearfully as he knew what it could do. The son of Poseidon slowly and painfully plunged his black blade in the titan's stomach, he cried in pain as he felt his powers being taken away. He began to glow a dark blue color before dissolving into dust, which slowly floated to the tip of the sword. As the powers were absorbed Percy felt the familliar rush of powers and knowledge, he realised that the connection he always had with the seas became a lot stronger as his control over it.

Poseidon and his court watched the son of the seas in astonishement, he had litterally absorbed Oceanus' powers. "I got to go dad, I have children to take care of, I will hopefully see you soon." The hero winked at his father before dissolving into shadows.

"I am a grandfather ?" Poseidon whispered with wide eyes.

Percy reappeared in the street in front of his mom's appartement. It was the morning, maybe ten in the morning, he had spend more time in the seas than he though.

He slowly made his way toward the appartement. Once he was there, he knocked. He was surprised that the door was answered as quick as it was. "Percy," his aknowledged him with worry in her voice. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth came yesterday after you dropped the kids, and she found out they were yours, she questionned them, if they knew who you really were, they played as they didn't know and she said that she had to take them to camp for them to learn how to fight and all !" she told him in one breath.

Percy sighed, with Artemis they were preppared for that kind of situation. The kids were in New York so often that he wondered how a satyr hadn't yet sniffed them. "Calm down mom, they are preppared for that situation, we guessed that it would eventually happen."

Sally took a deep breath. "what are we doing now ?" she asked her son.

Percy smiled. "I'm I-Ming dad to tell him to claim the kids." he informed her.

He formen a Iris message and asked for Poseidon, when the god appeared in the message he was standing on his throne, apparently deep in thoughts. "Dad !" Percy called.

Poseidon looked up with a surprised expression. "Son, why are you calling ?"

"Well," Percy began. "You remember when I said that I had kids to take care of ?" The god nodded. "Mom was watching over them while I was helping you and they got spotted and taken to Camp Half-Blood, and I was wondering if you could claim them so they don't get stuck in the Hermes cabin of where ever the unclaimed demigods stay."

Poseidon's face lit up. "Of course," he agreed. "I'll go claim them personally so I can get to know them."

His son grinned. "Thanks dad, they have always wanted to meet you, I got to go now, see you soon."

meanwhile at camp Half-Blood Sky and Theo were listening to Annabeth who was currently telling them about the gods. "Annabeth," Theo interrupted her. "for the ammount of time you knew our dad you should know that he can't lie. We already know everything about the gods."

The daughter of Athena looked upset. "And you only tell me now ?" She asked in disbelief.

they shruggered. "We wanted to know if you really talked as much as dad said." Sky told her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow as high as she could. "You really are like your father." She statted.

Theo grinned a grin he had innherited from Percy. "Yeah, mom says that all the time."

A pained look crossed Annabeth's face. "What does she look like ?" She asked. "I mean your mother."

"We can't tell." Sky told her. "But dad figured we would come here somedays and he told us that if we meet you we had to tell you that he isn't angry at you, and that he wishes that you move on from him as he did, he said that you should accept immortality and that you desserve it."

Annabeth was about to answer when the conch shell was sounded for lunch, she sighed. "It's lunch time." she told them.

"Finally, I'm starving !" the twin exclaimed together.

Annabeth shocked her head disbeliefingly, they were really like their father.

When the demigods entered the dinning area, they were surprised to see Chiron calmly disscussing with Poseidon, the god of the seas. The half-blood weren't used to see gods at their camp. When they had all entered, Chiron began to speak. "Hello campers, today we have a special guest : Lord Poseidon."

The campers all bowed. "Rise." The god told them. "I have been told that two of my grandchildren had arrived here this morning, where are they ?" he asked. The twins stepped foward.

"Chiron," the god turned his attetion to the centaur. "these children will be staying in my cabin and be considered as my own." He informed him. "After lunch I will introduce them to my cabin." he then gestured to the kids to follow him toward his table.

Poseidon came back on Olympus after he had made sure that his granchildren were comfortable in his cabin. When he entered the throne room he saw that all the others Olympians were already there and waiting for him. "At last you came, brother." said Zeus in an annoyed voice.

"We have to do something about the traitor's children, we can't keep them alive." Stated Athena.

Poseidon got up from his throne and slammed his trident in the marble floor in anger. "If you do anything to them I'll send you to Hades the hard way, and I'm sure he have some of his best totures ready for you." he bellowed.

Athena kept glaring at him defiantly. "Father, if I may," interrupted Artemis. "Even if my sisters claims about Perseus being a traitor are true, we can't judge the children like that."

Zeus sighed loudly. "Very well," he said annoyedly. "My daughter, Athena will issue a quest for them."

**-A/N-**

-I hope you liked this chapter, review to tell me what you though of it I always apreciate it.-

**-Thanks-**

-As alway, I thank the reviewers, it make my day when I see a review. I also thank all the new and old subsciber that support me. THANK YOU ALL !-


	11. THE QUEST !

**-Summary-**

-Percy though that after the end of the giant war he was off his demigod troubles,… he was so wrong.-

**-Disclaimer-**

-I'm not Rick Riordan nor do I own PJO-

**-A/N-**

-I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for a while. I got sad because of something that happened. (if you want to know it involves me, my crush and a broken heart in the end.) So once I wasn't as sad anymore, two weeks had passed and I got a really bad author block in the middle of the quest... I only managed to finish this chapter today after reading **Chubychicken**'s review which gave me the will to write this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :D -

**-lies-**

**-chapter 11-**

Athena was passing back and forth deep in thought, she had to find a quest which they couldn't come back from. Something that even the best heroes didn't achieve, but Heracles achieved almost everything and what he didn't do, the son of poseidon did. 'There was to be something that hasn't be defeated or achieved yet.' she told herself. Then something popped in her mind and a evil smirk appeared on her face.

The kids were happily eating dinner in the pavilion when Athena appeared, they instantly glared at her with hatred as everyone else was bowing. "Lord Zeus has allowed me to give a quest to the children of the traitor to test their loyalty to Olympus." She announced with a smirk. "I have decided to sent them to the garden of the Hesperides to retrieve a golden apple from their own hands." She finished before disappearing.

Mutterings flooded the silence that followed the goddess' disappearance. 'There was no way they were going to come back.' Most campers looked at them with sympathy except for the Zeus table and some from the Athena table, surely their parents had convicted them that Their father really was a traitor.

The twins stood up with the confident look they inherited from their mother, they nodded to each other. "We accept the quest." Theo announced loudly.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Poseidon was sitting on his throne with a worried expression, he had heard about the quest that Athena gave to his grandchildren. Suddenly a bright light broke the calm of the empty throne room. Poseidon looked up as Artemis emerged from the light. "Artemis." He acknowledged simply.

"Poseidon," She said. "I have some important things to tell you." She told him.

"I am listening." He told the goddess.

"Not here," she said glancing around. "Not in Zeus' domain, I can't risk him finding out what I have to say." She told the sea god.

Poseidon frowned as she didn't call Zeus her father. "We can talk at my palace." He told her.

She nodded. "Very well." And they teleported to his palace.

When they arrived in Poseidon's throne room, he took his place in his throne. "Take a seat." He said, gesturing to his left where a throne appeared.

"It's about your grandchildren," she told him. The sea god nodded at her to continue. "I am their mother." She said softly.

He nodded once again, he didn't seem surprised. "You know," he began. "With all the time you spend out of Olympus ever since my son was banished I kind of figured that there was something between you two, and when I saw Theo I knew he was yours. He really looks like you, you know ?" He raised his eyebrows.

She looked down. "Yeah, his father say that all the time."

Five days later, the gods were all gathered in the throne room around what looked like a TV, it showed our twins sneaking up to the garden. They had decided that shadow-traveling directly to the garden wouldn't be a good idea as it would us too much of their powers, so they took the train across the country, they didn't run into monsters on they way there thanks their mother who wanted them to be in the best shape to face Ladon.

Back to the present, Theo was observing the beast warily. He remembered his father telling him about it when he faced it with his aunt Thalia and his mother's former lieutenant, Zoe. His father had told him that Zoe really cared about the dragon. "We can't kill it." He decided in a whisper.

His sister nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to distract it while you get the apples, ok ?"

Theo couldn't protest, his sister, beside being the younger twin was the one with the most control over their powers while he was the better hunter and climber. "Okay," he sighed. "But promise me to be safe little sis." He told her.

She smiled. "You really got dad's overprotectiveness, don't you ?" He glared playfully. "Okay, you won big brother. I promise."

She got up and entered the garden to find the beast asleep, she breathed out in relief. Her eyes widened as she saw three women appearing from the shadows, Sky identified them as the Hesperides. "What is your business here, demigod ?" The one who seemed to be the leader asked.

Sky, who has been focusing on the monster wrapped around the tree looked at her. "Oh, I just came to get an apple." She told them matter-of-factly.

"The dragon will kill you before you can even harm it." The Hesperide threatened.

Sky rolled her eyes. "I don't want to harm it, a friend of my father named Zoe - your sister I think - really cared about it."

The three Hesperides were taken aback by this comment, but the surprise soon was replaced by anger. "The huntress we once called sister betrayed our family, she deserved to die."

Artemis' daughter decided do ignore what she said. "Whatever makes you sleep at night," she said rolling her eyes once more. "I have a job to do here."

She took a step toward the sleeping beast as she lit her hand in fire. She fired the ball of fire on the ground just in front of the bigger pile of the dragon's sleeping heads. The beast hissed indignantly as it got up on its feet. Sky shot a little lightning bolt at a group of head which wasn't paying attention to her. As the dragon slowly unwrapped itself off the tree she kept shooting small lightning bolts and occasional balls of fire to keep the beast's attention. As soon as the dragon was fully off of the tree, Theo Shadow-travelled at the base of the mighty tree and began climbing as fast and quietly as possible, but the tree was much bigger than what he thought. Meanwhile his sister had gotten the full attention of the dragon and was doing her best to dodge everything that was coming at her, sometime zapping or shoting fire at the heads she couldn't dodge and, when it was really necessary she would shadow-travel, she hadn't bothered to unsheath her sword, it would've only slowed her down. She kept observing her brother from the corner of her eye, he was now halfway between the ground and the lower apples. 'I have to hold one more minute.' She told herself as she dodged another head that would have ripped her head clear off.

In the throne room Artemis was holding her breath as she observed her own daughter being cornered by the monster. Poseidon was nervous as well, he was holding his trident so tight that his knuckles were white as he glared at the smirking Athena.

Back to the garden Sky barely dodged another one of Ladon's head as she saw her older brother holding a Golden Apple in his hand. This second of un focusing was her mistake as she found herself pinned on the ground by the dragon's pawn. Theo had an horrified look on his face, he quickly lit his hand on fire and threw a ball of fire at the tree he was still in. As soon as he did that the beast's hundred head snapped toward him and it shrieked in anger completely forgetting their previous prey. Ladon bolted toward his tree as Theo shadow-travelled back to his sister's side to see that she was not injured gravely, only a little scratch on her shoulder that was bleeding a little, he took a look at it. "It isn't poisoned, we'll fix your shoulder as soon as we're out of here." He told her as he got her up with her good arm.

The entire Olympian throne room gasped as they saw that Percy's daughter was bleeding golden Ichor. "How is that even possible ?" Zeus questioned.

Athena had a thoughtful look on her face. "There are two ways they can be immortal : either they were immortalized or they were born immortal. Only this council can change mortal into immortal so it's obvious that they were born immortal. For such a thing to happen, both parents have to be immortal, we already know that Poseidon's son is immortal but now we know that a goddess has been seeing him regularly since a long time." She explained looking straight at Aphrodite.

Zeus' face was priceless, red with anger. "I gave the strict order that no one could see him." He said angrily before turning to Aphrodite as well.

"Hey," she defended before he could resume talking. "It isn't me, as much as I wish it was. I searched for him during a year before giving up, he didn't leave a single clue about where he was going." Zeus kept glaring at her and she sighed. "Fine, I swear on the river Styx that I hadn't seen Percy since Artemis escorted his out of this room." As thunder boomed from afar Zeus yelled in frustration before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

**-A/N-**

-I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm waiting for your feedback about it. On an other subject, I'm afraid that this story this story is coming to an end soon, maybe three or four more chapters. On the bright side, I already have Idea for a new story as well as a translation from a french story.-

**-thanks-**

-I would like to thank everyone that is following me through this journey. the ones that are subscribed recently as well as the ones that are following me ever since my first post. I really apreciate it and I thank you all one last time-

:D

**I just found out that this story has been adden to the community 'just the best fics' along with Anaklusmos14's 'the queen's champion' and 'trouble with a bite' and other extremely good story and I just wanted to share how much I was honoured ! THANK YOU ALL !**


	12. HELP! !

So, it's past midnight and today is the two month marker after my last update. During these two month I've been trying to write the next chapter -which will be the last before Percy' comeback on Olympus- and I'm desperate for I am experiencing a huge author block combined with an endless distraction from other *cough-cough* better stories. This is why I ask you all for good ideas (for after the twin's quest) which could be able to make me focus on writing my own story.

I would like to let you know that I will NOT let this story down as I always finish something I started, me asking for ideas is only to speed up the process an satisfy you all.

In a completely different matter, I've recently started reading The Hunger Games (I'm at the 22nd chapter of the second book) and upon finishing the first book, I only had one thing in my mind : Crossover, It was completely overflowing my mind so I decided to start write it down, here's the few hundred words I've already wrote down _**-[NOTE : This 'A/N' isn't permanent so I'll remove it when I see fit]-**_

* * *

Katniss was running through the woods toward the the place she usually meets with Gale, up on a hill hidden from other's sight by a berry bush. They would meet there before going hunting together. But today was different, at one o'clock she will be going to the reaping for the Hunger games -which isn't really a game if you ask, Not all the games have participants who have to slaughter each other in a deathly arena built especially for the purpose-  
She was thinking about the usual complains and and unpleasant remarks that the incoming games would bring out of her friend when she saw it; the young deer was maybe fifty feet away, right ahead of her, grazing and she would have scared it away if she hadn't stopped and hidden behind a tall oak tree. She observed it silently, if she kills it, it would be a good meal for her family and of course she would be able to show-off in front of Gale as neither of them had yet successfully shot a deer.  
She decided to give it a try and began to sneak as silently as possible toward the deer. She had just hidden behind another tree when the animal froze head up looking around as it sensed danger. Katniss had no other choice than to try to shoot from there, she quietly draw her bow and aimed for the same spot as always, she was about to let her arrow loose when something that made her eyes wide happened.  
The deer took a step forward and put his head under the waiting hand of a girl. The girl was as young as Katniss' sister -Prim- she had auburn hair, she was dressed in silver cloth with a silver bow on her back along with silver arrows in a silver quiver 'This girl must love silver.' She though. The girl turned to look straight at her and made a hand gesture for her to come. Katniss hesitated, this girl was alone with a bow but she wasn't older than twelve and she hadn't that look in her eyes that says that she want to kill you, she had seen this look enough time in previous Hunger games. She walked to the younger girl with her bow still in her hands with an arrow notched on it.


End file.
